Toi, l'ange que je ne connais pas
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Ces temps-ci je fais souvent le même rêve. Une femme dont je ne distingue pas le visage me parle, elle ne cesse de me répéter que nous sommes des âmes soeurs. Je voudrais tant la rencontrer...


Chers lecteurs et lectrices, ouvrez bien vos yeux ! Ceci est le premier one shot GaaHina que je parviens à écrire après de nombreux essais ratés ! Allez-y acclamez-moi je vous en prie *****_attend les applaudissements qui ne viennent pas et se racle la gorge avec gêne_***** Bref, pourquoi je parle de ratés, je suis sûre que vous vous posez la question ! (comment ça vous vous en fichez éperdument ?! èé)

Eh bien, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois, je dis bien à **CHAQUE** fois, je commence un one shot, et puis au fur et à mesure des idées viennent, et puis il devient de plus en plus long, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en fic, mais ça vous l'ignorez car aucun de mes one shots ratés n'a vu le jour. Sauf "le distributeur de baisers" dont j'ai posté le premier chapitre aujourd'hui (comment ça je fais encore ma pub ?!).

Donc voilà, tout ça pour dire, que j'espère que ce one shot vous plaira ! J'ai eu l'idée hier matin et je l'ai commencé hier soir de 19h à 23h non stop ! J'avais la foi ! Et maintenant je vais vous laisser lire tranquillement et arrêter de vous embêter avec mes bêtises et ma vie pas intéressante !

**Toi, l'ange que je ne connais pas**

**Résumé :** Ces temps-ci je fais souvent le même rêve. Une femme dont je ne peux voir le visage me parle, elle ne cesse de répéter que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Je voudrais tant la rencontrer...

**Couple :** GaaHina

**Genre :** Romance, onirisme, univers ninja après le volume 30 (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu attention au spoil, vous êtes prévenus)

**Rating :** T

**Disclamair :** Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'entête à faire ça... *_sent les regards pesants des lecteurs sur elle_* bon, bon, d'accord, ça va... *_lâche un profond soupir exaspéré et poursuit d'une voix extrêmement monotone_* je suis très heureuse de vous annoncer que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et qu'ils proviennent de l'imagination débordante de Kishimoto.

Bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl ou Haruko_

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, j'attends que le sommeil m'emporte dans les bras de cette femme. Je n'ai plus peur de Shukaku, cela fait plusieurs années désormais que l'Akatsuki m'a en quelque sorte délivrée de ce démon. J'ai découvert des choses qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnues. Comme les rêves, par exemple.

Ceux que je faisais au début, n'avait aucune signification précise, ils n'étaient rien d'autre que le rejet de mon inconscient. Mais depuis quelques mois, chaque nuit, un rêve devient récurent. Et ce soir, comme tous les autres, je me prépare à retrouver cette femme. Il ne s'agit pas de Morphée, celle dont on prétend nous apporter le sommeil, mais d'une inconnue.

Mes paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes, bientôt, je la verrai. Mes yeux sont à présent clos, cependant, je ne dors pas encore. Je suis patient, je laisse les choses autour de moi s'éloigner peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure que la perception de mon corps devient faible, je me rapproche d'un sommeil profond.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, le noir a cédé la place au blanc. Un univers immaculé, vide, il n'y a qu'elle, au centre, nue tout comme moi en cet instant. Mais le fait que nous ne portions pas de vêtements n'a rien d'obscène, cela me parait naturel, désormais.

Au début, elle parlait peu, et ce qu'elle me disait me semblait irréel. J'ignore encore son identité, car elle ne m'apparaît que la nuit, et le lendemain je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser, car mon travail de Kazekage m'occupe beaucoup trop. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré dans un songe, j'ai cru voir un ange. Seulement, je ne distingue pas son visage.

Avant qu'elle ne m'apparaisse, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux femmes. Pourtant, elle est sans cesse dans mon esprit, elle, pas une autre et je ne sais même pas si elle existe réellement. Néanmoins, elle le prétend, si au moins je connaissais son nom.

Mais elle refuse de me le dire, malgré mes demandes répétées. Aujourd'hui encore, je m'approche d'elle, dans cet univers hors du temps et de l'espace, nous sommes seuls.

_ Quel est ton nom, demandais-je inlassablement.

Je voudrais tant voir son regard lorsqu'elle lève la tête vers moi, mais les traits de son visage sont flous.

_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit-elle une fois de plus.

Je soupire, cette femme est un tel mystère pour moi.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Je suis celle que ton cœur recherche, murmure-t-elle doucement de sa voix claire et mélodieuse.

J'aime le son de sa voix. Je me sens apaisé en l'entendant parler. Et parfois il m'arrive de lui poser ces questions inutiles, simplement pour l'envie de l'écouter me susurrer ces mots énigmatiques.

_ Comment pourrais-je te trouver ?

Elle pose sa main fine et frêle sur ma joue et me caresse tendrement. On dit que normalement, les sensations disparaissent dans les rêves, pourtant, lorsqu'elle me touche ainsi, je sens mon corps qui frissonne.

_ Tu me reconnaîtras, dès l'instant où nos regards se croiseront pour la première fois, tu sauras que c'est moi.

J'attrape sa main et la serre dans la mienne. Ces paroles sont douloureuses, car en ce moment, je ne peux apercevoir ses prunelles. Je voudrais admirer leur couleur, me plonger à corps perdu dedans, mais je ne peux même pas les imaginer.

_ Dis-moi où te trouver, je t'en prie, suppliais-je.

_ Le jour de notre rencontre approche, mais ma conscience n'est pas encore éveillée...

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle entend par là. Mais je sens que l'espoir revient petit à petit. Car pour la première fois depuis que je lui parle, elle me dit que nous allons bientôt nous rencontrer.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Tout à coup, elle ôte sa main de ma joue et me tourne le dos, comme si elle avait commis une faute et qu'elle s'apprêtait à me l'avouer.

_ Mon cœur, mon cœur ne t'a pas encore reconnu comme mon âme sœur. Il se fourvoie depuis plusieurs années avec un amour vain et illusoire. Je, je te demande pardon, s'excuse-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de culpabilité.

Je la prends dans mes bras, alors qu'elle est encore dos à moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste car cela me fait mal. Je ne l'ai jamais vu véritablement et pourtant je sais que je suis déjà fou amoureux d'elle.

_ Je te trouverai, et mon amour effacera l'autre, lui promis-je. Ais confiance en moi.

_ J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, avant même de savoir que tu existais. Parce que nous sommes liés... toi et moi... je ne suis venue au monde que pour te rencontrer.

Elle tourne lentement son visage vers moi. Hélas, je ne la distingue toujours pas. Ce que je perçois cependant, c'est le son de sa voix qui faiblit au fur et à mesure. C'est le signe que nous allons bientôt nous quitter. Et comme à chaque fois, je trouve cela bien trop tôt.

_ Ma vie sans toi, n'a aucun sens, car... c'est pour toi que je vis. Mon âme n'existe qu'à travers la tienne, souffle-t-elle avant de disparaître progressivement.

_ Quand te reverrais-je ?!

_ Dans très peu de temps, répondit-elle avant que son image ne s'efface complètement.

Dès l'instant où elle n'est plus là, je me réveille automatiquement. Comme si son départ provoquait la fin du rêve. En sueur dans mes draps, ma respiration est haletante. Je passe une main fatiguée sur mon visage et soupire de frustration. Je l'ai serré contre moi, mais je n'ai pas senti véritablement son corps contre le mien.

Je n'ai pas respiré son odeur, touché le velouté de sa peau, ni perçu les battements de son cœur. Pour l'instant, elle n'est encore qu'un songe. Mais bientôt, elle sera réelle, elle sera bien plus qu'un simple rêve, du moins je me plais à le croire.

Je me lève, car après tout c'est le matin, et ma tâche de dirigeant du village m'attend. J'écoute et prends part aux discussions des uns et des autres, mais je n'ai qu'elle à l'esprit. Temari et Kankuro semblent s'être aperçu de quelque chose, cependant ils ne disent rien. Et je les remercie silencieusement.

Si je venais à leur expliquer ces rêves et surtout la relation étrange que j'entretiens avec mon inconnue, ils me prendraient pour un fou. Et il m'arrive parfois de me demander, si je ne le suis pas en effet. Toute cette histoire n'existe que dans ma tête, néanmoins, plus le temps passe, et plus j'y crois.

Le soir venu, je suis moins patient que d'ordinaire, car il me tarde de la voir. De lui demander plus de précisions sur notre rencontre future. Mon état d'excitation et d'impatience nuit à mon repos. Et je ne parviens pas à m'endormir. Les heures défilent, mais le sommeil ne vient pas. Je suis en colère et frustré.

Finalement, je fais une nuit blanche. Mes traits sont tirés et le fait de ne pas avoir vue ma douce inconnue m'irrite profondément. Dans ces moments-là, il ne faut pas m'énerver, car mes colères sont quasiment meurtrières. Sur mon passage, les gens s'inclinent respectueusement, pas un seul n'ose me regarder dans les yeux. Seuls mon frère et ma sœur en sont capables.

Et ils paraissent comprendre immédiatement l'état de fureur dans lequel je me trouve actuellement. Ils n'en soufflent pas mot. Ils me connaissent bien depuis le temps. Ils savent exactement quelle attitude adopter avec moi selon les circonstances. Cela m'apaise légèrement.

Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Car hélas, les deux jours qui suivent, subissent le même sort que le premier. Je suis fatigué, et pourtant, impossible de fermer l'œil. Elle me manque. Ne pas pouvoir entendre sa voix est un véritable supplice pour moi.

Je suis devenu dépendant de sa douceur. En effet, ce son mélodieux, est la seule certitude que je possède de cet être chimérique. Je donnerais n'importe quoi, pour avoir la possibilité de l'entendre encore une fois. Si seulement je parvenais à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Le troisième soir, je me tourne et me retourne dans les draps. Progressivement, je tente de me calmer, de faire le vide dans mon esprit. J'essaie de ne plus penser, pas même à elle. Je ferme les yeux très lentement. J'inspire, puis j'expire. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus sereine.

Je le sens, je vais y arriver cette fois-ci. Je n'entends, ni ne sens plus rien autour de moi. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, elle est là. Dans cet espace qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Je suis tellement heureux de la revoir. Je m'approche d'elle, et entrelace mes doigts aux siens, je lui souris.

J'apprécie ces instants, car je n'ai pas besoin de jouer le masque de l'impassibilité en sa présence. Depuis le début, j'ai toujours été moi-même, grâce à elle. Cela s'est fait naturellement.

_ Quand pourrais-je enfin contempler ton visage, demandais-je en jouant avec une mèche de sa longue chevelure noire.

_ Demain, répondit-elle avec tendresse.

Subitement, je lâche ses cheveux, tandis que ma main resserre son emprise sur la sienne.

_ Demain, répétais-je avec stupéfaction. Co, comment est-ce possible ?!

_ Ma conscience s'éveille peu à peu, et mon corps ressent l'appel du tien. Je suis plus proche que tu ne l'imagines désormais. Demain...nous nous rencontrerons enfin.

J'ai tellement de mal à croire que ce jour que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience est si proche. Je pourrais donc la regarder, lui parler, la toucher, et ressentir sa présence pour de vrai ?

_ Tu ne seras donc plus un rêve ? Tu existe donc réellement, interrogeais-je malgré moi.

Elle secoue la tête et même si je ne parviens pas à le distinguer, je sens qu'elle sourit.

_ Oui, et j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir t'aimer. Cet amour dans mon cœur, est comme un poison. L'autre partie de moi croit qu'elle souffre parce qu'il n'est pas partagé, mais en réalité, c'est parce qu'il est faux. Elle ignore que tu lui ais destiné.

Délicatement, je la prends dans mes bras, même si je sais que cela ne sert à rien. Car nos corps nus ne peuvent se toucher l'un l'autre dans cette dimension fictive.

_ Attends-moi, je viendrais te délivrer. Il me tarde tant d'être auprès de toi...

À peine ais-je fini ma phrase qu'elle se dissout devant moi. Cela aura été bien rapide ce soir. Mais je suis moins triste que d'habitude, car je sais qu'en me réveillant, je la verrai dans peu de temps. Mes paupières se soulèvent lentement. Le jour ne s'est pas encore levé.

Je suis serein dans mon lit. Cette nuit je ne me suis pas agité. Cet état d'apaisement est bien le signe que notre rencontre est toute proche. Comment et quand la rencontrerais-je ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à ces questions. Profitant que le soleil ne soit pas encore haut dans le ciel, je sors de ma chambre discrètement.

Une balade dans mon village encore endormi me fera le plus grand bien. Tout est silencieux, il n'y a personne dehors, tout les villageois sont chez eux. Ils ignorent que pour moi aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Mes pas me guident, je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais j'espère que j'avance vers celle qui m'est promise.

Soudainement, je m'arrête devant la porte du village. Je sens sa présence, j'ignore comment, mais je sais qu'elle est toute proche. Je regarde autour de moi, l'endroit est désert. Alors je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et j'attends. Elle viendra.

Je ferme les yeux un instant. J'inspire l'air frais du matin. Quand j'ouvrirai les yeux, elle sera là, je le sais, je le sens. Combien de minutes s'écoulent, je l'ignore. Tout à coup, des bruits de pas, légers, si doux qu'on ne les percevraient même pas, s'enfonçant dans le sable de Suna.

C'est elle, j'en suis convaincu. J'attends que la présence se rapproche. Lentement, progressivement. Et lorsque je soulève une paupière, j'aperçois une silhouette devant moi, à quelques mètres. Mes deux yeux sont à présent ouverts. Et ils sont fixés sur cette personne qui s'approche. Sa démarche est hésitante, sa tête est baissée, mais elle avance.

Une fois parvenue à ma hauteur, elle lève son visage vers moi, et pour la première fois, enfin, nos regards se croisent. Je suis ébahie devant la beauté de ces deux perles nacrées qui me dévisagent. J'en ais le souffle coupé. Elle est si belle, sa peau de porcelaine contraste avec ses longs cheveux ébène qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules.

Je tends une main vers son magnifique visage, qui rougit légèrement. Sans la brusquer, je réduis la distance entre nous. Et délicatement je goûte ses lèvres si douces et pleines. C'est un plaisir et un apaisement infini que je ressens. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et presse son corps contre le mien.

Mon baiser devient le notre lorsque nos bouches s'ouvrent pour laisser nos langues flirter l'une avec l'autre. Nous apprenons à nous connaître par le contact physique. Mais malgré le bonheur qui m'habite en ce moment, je brûle de savoir qui elle est. Alors je romps l'échange, mes lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes.

_ Qui es-tu, demandais-je pour la dernière fois je l'espérais.

_ Je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, je suis... ton âme sœur, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

Hinata, ce nom résonne à l'intérieur de moi, comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Et enfin, elle n'est plus une étrangère, elle fait véritablement partie de moi.

_ Ravi de te rencontrer Hinata, mon nom est Sabaku No Gaara, je t'attendais depuis longtemps...

Fin.

* * *

**Haruko : ***_super fière_*** ** !!!! Et voilà la fin de ce one shot !!! Vous avez aimé, vous avez aimé, vous avez aimééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé ????????????????????????????

**Hinata : ***_soulagée de voir une fic normale sans lemon pour une fois, même si le fait qu'elle et Gaara étaient NUS dans leur rêve était déjà bizarre en soi_*****bah écoutes, tu as réussi à te restreindre à 7 pages word pour une fois, bravo, je ne pensais pas que tu en serais capable.

**Gaara : ***_pas content du tout, et surtout très frustré_***** c'est quoi cette mascarade ?! Normalement, en bonne perverse que tu es, tu es obligée, d'écrire un lemon ! Tes fans (si tant est que tu en ais) ne vont plus te reconnaître !

**Haruko : ***_tente de s'échapper_***** mais euh, tu sais, parfois les lecteurs et lectrices sont moins pervers qu'on ne le pense et préfère un amour pur, tu vois ?

**Gaara : ***_pête un cable_***** NON !!! Dans chacune de tes fics, ou one shot, à chaque fois que j'apparais c'est pour prendre mon partenaire de façon sado-maso ! Crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège, hein ?!

**Haruko : ***_se rend compte qu'elle a été mise à jour quand à ses fantasmes favoris sur Gaara, par le concerné en plus _!***** que veux-tu que je te dises, Gaara chéri d'amour, tu es trop fort pour moi ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, bientôt je t'écrirai un lemon.

**Gaara : ***_les yeux pleins d'étoiles va embrasser Hinata pour l'occasion_*****

**Haruko : ***_décide de laisser les deux tourtereaux ensembles et de faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, autrement dit, jouer au docteur ! Et devinez qui tient la seringue ?*****_ aloooooooooooooooooooors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions ?


End file.
